teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyd and Erica
The relationship between Beta Werewolves Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes. Boyd and Erica's relationship began shortly after they both went through an immense transformation-- receiving the Bite from the newly-ascended Alpha Derek Hale and turning into Werewolves. The two had a lot in common even before becoming supernatural creatures, as Boyd was a quiet loner who was tired of sitting alone at lunch every day at school, while Erica was a shy, insecure young woman who struggled with epilepsy and the side effects of the medications needed to prevent her seizures. After being turned, the two became close friends as they navigated their new supernatural world together, and though it came with its challenges, Boyd and Erica became more confident and sure of themselves, happy to have made good friends and to feel strong and attractive. However, in time, the threat of the Kanima (who, unbeknownst to them at first, was their classmate Jackson Whittemore, under the control of Matt Daehler and Gerard Argent) and the large number of Argent Hunters put so much pressure on the Beacon Hills Werewolves that Boyd and Erica decided to leave town, hoping that they would find a new pack nearby that would be safer for them. Unfortunately for them, they had barely made it into the Beacon Hills Preserve when they were caught by Chris and Allison Argent, and the latter helped her grandfather Gerard Argent bring them back to the Argent House basement to torture them with electricity in hopes of getting them to reveal information about Derek. Their instinct to protect their Alpha was too strong for them to give up any details, and Chris, realizing that what he was doing was wrong when he saw how much his father had corrupted his daughter, ultimately released them. Boyd and Erica once again tried to flee Beacon Hills on foot to find a new pack to join elsewhere, but they were ambushed by the Alpha Pack led by Deucalion, who had his packmates circle around them and take them captive as leverage to convince Derek to join their ranks, as they knew they needed to win him over so that the newly-discovered potential True Alpha Scott McCall would be more willing to join as well. The duo was held in captivity in the abandoned First National Bank's vault for nearly four months until finally, Erica, having had enough of being a prisoner, attempted to kill Kali, only to be killed herself right in front of Boyd and Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister who was also being held hostage as leverage against Derek. Shortly afterward, Boyd and Cora were freed by Derek and Scott, who also found her body locked in a storage closet. Afterward, Boyd was intent to get his revenge against the Alphas who killed the only person with whom he had said he had ever had a true relationship. This bloodlust ultimately led to Boyd's own death at the hands of Kali, Ethan and Aiden, who forced Derek's claws into Boyd's chest after he had been incapacitated by large amounts of electricity. Boyd's last thought before he died was the memory of watching Erica die in front of him, and he was implied to be relieved by the thought of possibly being able to reunite with her in death. Boyd and Erica are known as Berica by fans Throughout Teen Wolf Trivia *Though it was implied that Boyd and Erica had romantic feelings for one another, it was never confirmed in the series that they were in a romantic relationship. *According to what Boyd told Stiles in Season 3's Unleashed, Erica was his only true friend, though they were both also friendly with their fellow Beta Isaac Lahey. *Boyd and Erica were both given the Bite in the same episode, Season 2's Ice Pick. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Romantic Relationships